wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Bálor
|birth_place=Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida |billed=Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland |spouses= |partners= |trainer=NWA UK Hammerlock Andre Baker Johnny Moss Jon Ryan New Japan Inoki Dojo James Harrison |debut=2000 |retired= }}Fergal Devitt (born 25 July 1981) is an Irish professional wrestler signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Finn Bálor 'and is the current WWE Champion in his second reign. Devitt is widely known for his tenure with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) as Prince Devitt, where he is a three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion and six-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, having held the title twice with Minoru and four times with Ryusuke Taguchi. He is also a two-time winner of the Best of the Super Juniors tournament, having won in 2010 and 2013, and was a founding member of the Bullet Club stable. Through NJPW's working relationship with Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), Devitt also wrestled there, becoming a one-time NWA World Historic Middleweight Champion. He also wrestled for numerous independent promotions, becoming a one-time ICW Zero-G Champion, one-time British Cruiserweight Champion, and a two-time NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Champion. After signing with the WWE he joined their developmental brand NXT, where he became NXT Champion, holding it for just 77 days, the second shortest reign. Shortly after he joined the main roster where he won a tournament to become number one contender to the WWE Championship at Survivor Series, where he along with AJ Styles lost a triple threat to Roman Reigns. Since then Bálor has been a member of the WWE's Bullet Club and is recognised as the longest WWE Mixed Tag Team Champion at 325 days alongside Alexa Bliss, but he had to relinquish the title due to a shoulder injury. Bálor alongside James Harrison and Cesaro won the inaugural World Cup of Wrestling in 2016. Bálor along with James Harrison is one of only two people to be a member of both The Empire of Pain and Bullet Club. Championships and Accomplishments *'American Wrestling Roadshow **Wrestling.Ie Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Zero-G Championship (1 time) *'Kaientai Dojo' **Best Tag Team Match (2010) with Ryusuke Taguchi vs. Makoto Oishi and Shiori Asahi on 17 April *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Minoru (2) and Ryusuke Taguchi (4) **Best of the Super Juniors (2010, 2013) **J Sports Crown Openweight 6 Man Tag Tournament (2010, 2011) – with Ryusuke Taguchi and Hirooki Goto *'NWA UK Hammerlock' **NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 9 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Tokyo Sports' **Best Bout Award (2010) with Ryusuke Taguchi vs. Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi on 11 October *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Shinsuke Nakamura on March 12 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. AJ Styles and Sami Zayn on September 24 *'WWE' **WWE Championship (2 times; current) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (5 times) **WWE Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alexa Bliss **WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2015) – with AJ Styles *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 time) **Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic (2015) – with Samoa Joe **NXT Championship No. 1 Contender Tournament (2015) Category:Bullet Club members